Bleach:Life Is A Game
by FenrirZanpakto
Summary: What if Ichigo could live his life as if he were a video game character in real life. Contains level-ups, quests and who knows what else. First fanfiction so I wouldn't expect perfection. Rated M for language and because of my own paranoia.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

Ichigo was on his way home when the spirit of a little girl approached him. She looked to be around ten years old with pigtails and had a large blood spot where her left eye should have been. While most people would have been terrified by a ghost Ichigo was used to it since he had been able to see ghosts all his life.

Upon reaching him the girl looked up into his eyes and spoke, "Please help me, there are some bad people who have knocked over the flowers left for me."

Ichigo looked at her for just a moment before replying, "Sure, lead the way."

As soon as he spoke the girl turned around and floated down the street. They soon reached a small fenced in ally. After looking around Ichigo saw a group of delinquents with skateboards carrying on. Near a power pole within the alley was a small vase with three white flowers laying on it's side and a small puddle of water near under it.

Standing right beside the vase was one of the delinquents with his back towards Ichigo. Without hesitating Ichigo ran forward and jumped into the air before spinning and slamming his foot into the side of the punk's head causing him to collapse.

The other thugs noticed Ichigo as he placed his foot on the downed thug's back.

"You suddenly appear and kick Yama in the head. Do you want to die?" yelled a punk with a mustache that looked like two caterpillars trying to escape from under his nose and a nose ring.

Frustrated by Ichigo ignoring him he screamed, "Say something!" Before rushing towards Ichigo only to receive a foot in the face causing him to collapse.

"Oh shit Toshi's down!" cried a sleazy looking boy with bangs reaching down to almost cover his eyes. "I'm not sure what's going on here but this guy is dangerous."

"Yeah, I've never seen such irrational violence. If we fight him we'll definitely be killed and…" another guy started before Ichigo cut him off.

"Alright, all of you shut up!" roared Ichigo before swinging his arm around and pointing to the knocked over vase. "Question one. What is that?" he asked looking back to the three punks. "You the stinky looking one answer." demanded Ichigo pointing at a punk with a black toboggan and two eyebrow piercings.

"I guess it's a memorial to a kid who died here." replied the punk.

"Correct!" exclaimed Ichigo while delivering a roundhouse to said punk's face.

"Now question number two. Why is it on its side?"

"That's…" one of the two remaining punks started.

"Because we knocked it over while skateboarding." the other punk finished.

"I see." stated Ichigo. "Then shouldn't you apologize to her?" he said as he jerked a thumb behind him and the girl's ghost materialized into view.

All the punks scrambled out of the alley while screaming and shouting apologies and promises not to return.

"Sorry about using you like that." Ichigo told the ghost when they were the only ones left in the alley.

"It's not a problem since I came to you asking for help in the first place." Replied the little girl.

Ichigo walked away promising to bring the girl some more flowers soon.

Finally reaching his house Ichigo opened the door and stated that he was home.

"You're late!" was all he heard as a foot collided with his head.

Looking up from the floor he saw his father Isshin Kurosaki standing over him.

"How many times do I have to tell you dinner's at seven in this house?"

After spending a few minutes fighting with his father Ichigo said, "Forgot it. I'm going to bed."

Ichigo went upstairs to his room and closed the door. He walked over to his bed where he laid down.

As he was laying there staring at the ceiling a little sky blue window appeared out of nowhere. Stunned Ichigo sat there and stared it. It was just like a notification window in an RPG. Finally after shaking his head to come to his senses and realizing that the window wasn't going away he read what it said.

 _Due to the fact that you met the hidden requirements your ability has been awakened. Your life will hereby become an RPG if you choose to continue. Do you wish to continue?_

Beneath the main window was two smaller boxes one had the word, " _Yes"_ and the other said, " _No_ ".

Ichigo sat there thinking about what he should do. On one hand there was nothing wrong with his life as it was. He had a great family, even though his dad was crazy. Ichigo loved his sisters Yuzu and Karin. The only drawback to his life was that his mother wasn't with them anymore having passed away years ago.

On the other hand while his life was pretty good it was kind of boring. It was very monotonous with the only excitement coming from beating down punks who had a problem with his orange hair and ghosts. However if Ichigo was honest even those were failing to interest him lately.

Having reached a decision he stretched out his hand and touched the box that said, " _Yes"._

After touching the box the windows vanished. A few moments later another popped up.

 _Initialization beginning…_

The next thing Ichigo knew he was hit by a wave of dizziness and promptly passed out.

* * *

 **This is my first fanfiction. Reviews are welcome as are suggestions although I may not take them. I have a general idea of where I want this story to go and I will not deviate from that plan. I want nothing more than for readers to enjoy the story but I will not be swayed away from my idea for this**


	2. Chapter 2

Well here it is the next chapter.

Thanks to those who favorited and followed this story. Your reviews are always welcome and I enjoy hearing what people think of my stories.

 ** _Game Messages_**

 _Thoughts  
_

"Speech"

* * *

Chapter 2

Ichigo was awoken by a loud ping. Looking around he saw that it was still dark. Wondering what had made the sound he stood and proceeded to look around the room. After searching for a few minutes he was surprised when a small notification window suddenly appeared.

Startled by the sudden appearance Ichigo jumped in surprise. He stared at the small window completely puzzled. After a few moments everything that had happened before he passed out came rushing back.

 _I guess it was real, and not just some crazy dream._

Looking back at the notification he finally noticed the message it contained.

" _ **Initialization complete**_ _."_

The message vanished the moment he finished reading it.

 _So basically I'm a video game character now. Then my capabilities should be represented by numerical values. So does that mean that I have a status window or something?_

No sooner had he finished this thought than another window popped up.

 _ **Name:Ichigo Kurosaki**_

 _ **Level 1**_

 _ **Species:Human (Hybrid:Quincy, Soul Reaper, and Hollow)**_

 _ **Title:None**_

 _ **Occupation:High School Student**_

 _ **HP:150/150 SP:2000/2000**_

 _ **Statistics**_

 _ **Strength:10 (Physical Power)**_

 _ **Stamina:10 (Tolerance For Physical Exertion)**_

 _ **Vitality:15 (Overall Strength of Lifeforce)**_

 _ **Agility:10 (Physical Quickness and Reflexes)**_

 _ **Dexterity:5 (Readiness and Grace in Fine Motor Skills and Physical Finesse)**_

 _ **Intelligence:10 (Knowledge and Innate Talent)**_

 _ **Charisma:10 (Ability to Persuade or Influence Others)**_

 _ **Perception:10 (Ability to Perceive With the Senses)**_

 _ **Power:200 (Amount of Spiritual Energy)**_

 _ **Control:3 (Ability to Manipulate Spiritual Energy/Spirit Particles and Suppress One's Own Spiritual Energy)**_

 _ **Adaptability:10 (Ability to Adapt to Changes)**_

 _ **Sensitivity:10 (Ability to Sense and Identify Spiritual Signatures)**_

After reading the window Ichigo just sat there stunned for a few minutes.

" _What does it mean by hybrid? What are quincies, hollows and soul reapers? Oh well, I guess I'll find out sooner or later."_

When he had collected himself he took a deep breath. "Well I guess this makes things a little more interesting. Now if I could only figure out how to close this damn window."

No sooner had he finished his sentence than the window vanished. Shaking his head Ichigo decided to figure it out in the morning and laid down to go back to sleep.

After sleeping through the rest of the night Ichigo awoke. As he sat up and began stretching a new notification appeared.

 _ **A refreshing night's rest restores both the body and soul. Sleeping soundly replenishes both HP and SP.**_

"Well that's going to take some getting used to..." mumbled Ichigo.

Suddenly somebody yelled, "Good morning Ichigo!"

Before he could react a pair of feet connected with his chest as he was knocked into the wall. Looking back at his father.

 _ **A powerful hit. - 15 HP.**_

"What the hell kind of parent wakes their child up like that!" Ichigo yelled getting back on his feet.

"Only the good ones!" roared his father before attempting a jump kick only to have his foot caught and being thrown from the room.

Slamming the door Ichigo stomped over to his closet and pulled out his school uniform to get dressed for the day.

When he made it downstairs his family was already there. Taking a seat at the table he was handed a plate by Yuzu.

After eating he walked out of the house and started towards the school. He was about half way there when a group of delinquents stepped out of an alley and blocked his path.

"Nice hair." said one punk stepping away from the other three.

Ichigo knew where this was going to go, so he ran forward and drove his fist into the stomach of the boy who spoke and kneed him in the face when he doubled over. With a satisfying crunch the boy fell to the ground holding his nose.

Ichigo whirled around to to face the remaining three boys. The two sides stared each other down for a minute before the delinquents rushed forward. Blocking a punch from one of the punks and retaliated with a powerful kick to the stomach.

With his attention on the boy now lying on the ground Ichigo failed to notice that one of the remaining two was behind him. Due to this he was caught off guard when he was grabbed from behind.

"I got him, now pound him!" the punk holding him yelled.

The boy in front of him ran up to follow his friend's advice only to have two feet planted in his chest. The force of the kick shoved Ichigo back and caused both him and his captor to hit the ground.

Ichigo having used his opponent to break his fall quickly jumped to his feet and kicked his the final combatant in the face before he could get up.

Ichigo then noticed that five windows had popped up at throughout the fight. Four of which had the same message.

 _ **Enemy defeated. (Non-fatal) +25 XP.**_

The fifth window however contained a pleasant surprise.

 _ **You have leveled up.**_

"I wonder what it means by telling me that I leveled up."

As if to answer him another window appeared.

 _ **Every time you level up you receive 5 Stat points which can be used to increase your stats. You also receive 5 skill points to improve your various skills.**_

"Well that soundsgood I guess. I'll figure it out later, right now I have to get to school though.", said Ichigo before sprinting towards the school.

As he rounded the final corner he saw that they were closing the school gate. Already tired but wanting to make it he forced himself to run even faster. He slipped through just before the gate slammed shut and double over trying to get his breath back.

When he had caught his breath Ichigo proceeded into the school and made his way to the classroom.

Once inside the classroom he took his seat by the window and looked out of it thinking of the changes that had occurred in his life lately.

He was so lost in his thoughts he almost missed someone saying his name.

He turned to see Tatsuki looking at him.

"What is it Tatsuki?"

"Why were you so late getting here?", she questioned.

"The usual, some wimps had a problem with my hair."

"So, I've got a favor to ask you."

"What do you need?"

"I wanted to know if you would come by the dojo later and spar with me."

"Where is sensei?"

Looking at the floor Tatsuki mumbled something under her breath.

"Would you care to repeat that loud enough for me to hear?", Ichigo asked smirking.

"I said that I got carried away and might have cracked one of his ribs when I kicked him yesterday.", replied Tatsuki slightly red in the face.

"So you need a new partner, huh?"

"Yeah and you're the only person I know who might be a challenge."

Ichigo was about to answer when a notification popped up.

 _ **Quest Alert:Sparring Partner**_

 _ **Tatsuki accidentally injured her sparring partner and needs someone to practice with.**_

 _ **Success Criteria:Show up at the dojo and spar with Tatsuki.**_

 _ **Failure Criteria:Fail to show up at the dojo.**_

 _ **Completion Reward:250 XP and better relationship with Tatsuki Arisawa.**_

 _ **Failure:Decreased relationship with Tatsuki Arisawa.**_

 _ **Do you accept this quest?**_

"I'll do it.", said Ichigo.

"Thanks, Ichigo."

 _ **Quest Accepted**_

"No problem, I could use the exercise."

Before anymore could be said the teacher walked in and announced the start of class. Tatsuki nodded to Ichigo and walked to her seat.

Although his usual scowl never left his face he was excited to spar with Tatsuki. She was his oldest friend, and even though they had drifted apart slightly since his mother died she had always been there when he needed her.

As he sat there ignoring the teacher his gaze wandered over to Tatsuki. He took a good look at her. She was around 5'1", with short spiky black hair and a feminine face with brown eyes. Her uniform covers most of her body but Ichigo knows that its lean with muscle from years of martial arts.

Ichigo was snapped out of his thoughts by a new notification.

 _ **Due to your observations a new skill has been created.**_

 _ **Skill:Observe (Active) Level 1 0%**_

 _ **Skill Description:An ability that lets you see basic information on the target. As the skill gains in level more information will be revealed.**_

" _Well this could come in handy. It might give me an edge in future fights."_

Excited Ichigo looked at Tatsuki and thought, _"Observe."_

Even though he used his new skill he was still surprised by the window that appeared.

 _ **Name:Tatsuki Arisawa**_

 _ **Level 1**_

 _ **Species:Human**_

 _ **Title:None**_

 _ **Occupation:High School Student**_

 _ **HP:120 SP:10**_

" _It doesn't say anything about her stats. Is it because Observe's level is too low? Will I be able to see her stats if I level it up some more? That's probably it."_

Having thought it through to this point Ichigo spent the rest of the day using Observe on various classmates and objects to level it up.

As he continued using Observe he learned the name of almost every person in his class, until finally he got a new notification.

 _ **Observe leveled up. You are now able to see a target's stats.  
**_

Ichigo decided to continue using Observe on his classmates to see what the average stats were. Strength and stamina were averaged around 3 or 4. Vitality usually measured a 5. Agility and dexterity rarely exceeded six. Intelligence and charisma were between 3 and 8. Adaptability was averaged at around 2 or 3. Perception was always pretty low at around 2. While power, control and sensitivity were almost always 0.

Nothing out of the ordinary happened until he used it on a skinny boy with glasses.

 _ **Name:Uryu Ishida**_

 _ **Level 3**_

 _ **Species:Human (Quincy)**_

 _ **Title:Last Quincy (+5 Intelligence +5 Control)**_

 _ **Occupation:High School Student**_

 _ **HP:80 SP:40**_

 _ **Strength:7**_

 _ **Stamina:7**_

 _ **Vitality:8**_

 _ **Agility:10**_

 _ **Dexterity:20**_

 _ **Intelligence:15**_

 _ **Charisma:2**_

 _ **Perception:15**_

 _ **Power:4**_

 _ **Control:15**_

 **Adaptability:5**

 _ **Sensitivity:20**_


	3. Chapter 3

This story has not been abandoned. I will return to it, I am trying something new with my writing style so it is on hiatus for now.


End file.
